bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kongu
Kongu was a brave and fun-loving Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui who became the Captain of the Gukko Force and was appointed to the position of Hand for Turaga Metru Matau. He was transformed into the Toa Inika of Air, and is currently the Toa Mahri of Air. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Kongu worked as a Chute monitor on the edge of Le-Metru. He wore a dark turquoise Noble Ruru. He discovered the body of a Le-Matoran murdered by Tuyet while he was rushing to the Chute Station once. Later, while Teridax was disguised as Turaga Dume, Nidhiki and Krekka threatened him to change the direction of a Chute which three of the Toa Metru were in, he had no choice but to revert it. Later, he was put in a Matoran Sphere and was eventually awakened by the new Turaga of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Kongu became smaller and weaker physically, resulting from his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere. He also forgot memories of life on Metru Nui and his Ruru was replaced with a Great Miru. Regardless of this, Kongu helped the other Le-Matoran in the construction of Le-Koro, performed under Matau's instruction, taking the required material from melted-down pieces from Airships in which the Toa arrived on Mata Nui with the Matoran. During the time of the Rahi attacks from Teridax, Kongu became an expert bird wrangler and was appointed captain of the Gukko Force, as well as the right hand Matoran of Turaga Matau. He led Takua as a second, on a Gukko Bird named Ka, into the Nui-Rama Hive to save several Le-Matoran and the Onu-Matoran Taipu, who had been taken by the Nui-Rama under command of Toa Mata Lewa, who had been taken by Makuta Teridax. Kongu flew into the hive while Takua was frantically shooting Bamboo Disks at the Nui-Rama onslaught. But once in, they were trapped with the others. Only by Onua coming in and saving Lewa were they all saved. Later, Kongu led the Gukko Force to the aid of the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company who were fighting at the Kini-Nui. .]] The Bohrok Swarms During the time of the Bohrok, Kongu and Tamaru were the only two Matoran who managed to escape the Le-Koro Bohrok attack. All of the other Le-Matoran were slaves of the swarm. Once again, the last of Le-Koro teamed up with Takua. Consulting Nuparu, an Engineer from Onu-Koro who had brought along his new Boxor machines, they devised a plan. Kongu and Tamaru led some of the enslaved Le-Matoran on a chase, with the Nuhvok tearing up trees. Eventually they led the Le-Matoran and Turaga Matau out into open land. And then, from the ground, Matoran attacked. Boxors emerged and Takua ripped the Krana from Matau's face. With all of the Krana gone, the village was saved. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, Kongu was rebuilt into a stronger form and Turaga Matau chose Kongu to be Le-Koro's forward for the island-wide Kolhii Tournament, but he and Tamaru did not make it to the Championship. He later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui After the return to Metru Nui, Kongu helped with the reconstruction work. However, he was recruited to be a part of a group consisting of Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, and Nuparu to help find the Toa Nuva, who Jaller learned had departed to Voya Nui, to search for the Mask of Life, but no news had returned. The six Matoran, accompanied by Takanuva, traveled through underwater Chutes until they arrived at the south of a land bridge where they walked through. As they walked, they soon encountered a tunnel of sorts, which swallowed all Light. After passing through the tunnel of darkness, the group soon found themselves before a stone arch. There, Hewkii discovered a Kanohi Suletu, which he pried out of the ground. After wandering, Takanuva discovered that there were villagers beyond the arch, and alerted the Matoran. The Matoran quickly entered the arch, although soon found that Takanuva could not enter and neither could they exit. After a long farewell, the Matoran continued onwards whilst Takanuva returned to Metru Nui. The Matoran soon found themselves facing an enormous cliff, which they scaled. To their dismay, however, they found themselves facing Manas on the top of the cliff. A shy Matoran whom the group had been following stopped, and beckoned the group forward. Leaving the Manas behind, the group soon found out they were in the Realm of Karzahni. The Matoran decided to retreat, but the Manas barred the way, trapping them in Karzahni. Soon, they were before the ruler of the realm, the Maker Karzahni himself, who announced their capture and ordered them to take off their masks. He then made them wear new masks, but Kongu rejected his offered mask and wore the Suletu that they had found earlier instead. Trapped in Karzahni, the ruler soon assigned them jobs which they were to attend to. After hours of work, Nuparu wandered off and found a tablet showing the history of Karzahni. The Matoran, except Hahli, who was telling Karzahni about the "outside world", soon discovered a battered Matoran who made six canisters. They were discovered by Karzahni, but managed to escape in the canisters after a brief confrontation. Toa Inika While sailing in the canisters towards Voya Nui, the Red Star above sent six bolts of lightning onto each canister, transforming Kongu and the other Matoran into Toa. There, Matoro found out that their face would glow if they took off their masks. However, Jaller understood Kongu's mask worked like before. Kongu first "heard" Jaller thinking about a Muaka attack and from there on he found he could not turn it off. Later, he was upset finding out Nuparu had gotten the Mask of Flight. However, he then decided to teach Nuparu how to fly. Then the Toa Inika fought Vezok and Kongu described his mind as a pesthole. When the Inika met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Kongu was partnered with Velika, Garan, and Nuparu to check out the Piraka Stronghold. After defeating the Nektann on guard they found the Toa Nuva's masks. Later they were ambushed by the Piraka and Brutaka, but their comrades arrived. Kongu was imprisoned by Avak in a sucking air prison. However, Kongu sent tendrils of thought in his mind and, when the prison disappeared Kongu made the air pressure increase around Avak until he fell. However, he was later defeated by Hakann and Thok using Brutaka's power. In the second fight against the two Piraka, Nuparu carried Kongu in flight but they both fell because of Thok's spellbinder vision. Later the Toa Inika descended the stairway leading to the Mask of Life. When they arrived upon a mysterious zone, Kongu faced Makuta Teridax. As a casual thought crossed his mind, his Zamor Launcher fired on its' own, killing the Makuta. Consequently their enemies turned into the Toa Nuva, causing the Toa to be shocked and were afraid of their abilities. Some debated whether or not they should proceed, but the Toa Inika went on and as the Toa Nuva disappeared as soon as they left the scene. Kongu realized they had been illusions, as he had not received any thoughts from them. powers.]] After passing through the Chamber of Death and defeating Umbra, the Toa arrived at the Lava Chamber Gate. Nuparu conjured an earthquake to shake the Piraka off their posts, but Kongu used a cyclone to blow Zaktan off. However, the bridge collapsed on the Toa. When they recovered, they went into the Chamber of Life and found Vezon and Fenrakk waiting for them. After many tries to defeat the two, Kongu created a vacuum around them. When that too proved unsuccessful, Jaller made the two slip into the lava. However, Vezon resurfaced along with the newly transformed Kardas Dragon. Jaller and Kongu were knocked out of the fight, but just when their teammates were about to be defeated, Jaller told Kongu to probe the Ignika's thoughts and push them in Vezon's. Kongu discovered the mask wanted Matoro as a new guardian. Pushing these thoughts into Vezon's mind, the insane half-Skakdi went on a rant and was distracted enough for Jaller to make his move. The Toa of Fire froze Vezon and Kardas using a Zamor Sphere that Axonn had given him. As Matoro took the mask from Vezon, Kardas blasted him and the mask flew up and out of the chamber. The newly awakened Piraka pursued the Toa and the mask. The mask then dove into the sea and Hahli dove in after it. However, the mask was too deep and Hahli, who nearly drowned, was rescued by a Matoran who mentioned a city beneath the waves before dying. After speaking to the Toa Nuva, the Toa Inika then descended into [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]] and battled against the Zyglak, where they were later transformed by the Ignika into Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri Soon after the transformation, Kongu was the first to discover his new mask power. When the 300 Foot Mutant Venom Eel attacked them, he attempted to read its' mind. Instead, hundreds of smaller versions of the creature surrounded him, and he bolted away in surprise. A battle quickly broke out, and the other Toa discovered, to their distress, that their masks had changed powers. The Venom Eel quickly gained the upper hand, until Hewkii, with his new Garai, Mask of Gravity, pinned the Eel to the sea floor and knocked it unconscious. After that confrontation, the team spotted Mahri Nui in the distance and headed off for it. As soon as they got there, they were hit with a hail of Solidified Air Bubbles, until Jaller convinced them to stop. While Matoro was left behind to talk with Defilak, the leader of Mahri Nui's council, Kongu and the rest went to help free the Fields of Air of Keras crabs. As soon as they got there, they were intercepted by the Barraki and their armies of sea creatures. The Barraki then took the five Toa with them to a series of sea caves, and then departed. Although Pridak insisted they were ''"guests", the creatures of the deep guarding their caves made it clear they were not supposed to leave. While the other Toa hastily made their escapes, Jaller headed over to help Kongu. He suggested he use his mask, but Kongu would not do it. After the last time, he was afraid what might come next. Finally getting fed up, he unleashed an underwater cyclone and scattered the rays guarding him. Before they knew it, they were attacked by two of the Barraki, Carapar and Kalmah, who had come to check on them. Kongu was hit with a Sea Squid, and was quickly pushed out of the fight. He would have died if not for the Hahnah Crab that was following Jaller. It leaped onto his back and killed the squid, giving Kongu enough strength back to use his mask. He summoned a monstrous Ancient Sea Behemoth from an age when it was dwarfed by its' fellow beasts. The Barraki quickly retreated, and the beast became locked in combat with the recuperated giant Venom Eel. The two Toa quickly departed to avoid the conflict. On the way back to Mahri Nui, Kongu and Jaller ran into Hewkii, Nuparu, and Hahli. They had just been in Hydraxon's armory, and found a load of multi-barreled weapons called Cordak Blasters. Each Toa Mahri took one, but Kongu immediately discarded his melee weapon and took two, to be better prepared for the forthcoming battles. When they arrived at Mahri Nui, they expected to find Matoro waiting for them. Instead, they were hit with hundreds of Solidified Air Bubbles. When Kongu used his power to shove Defilak into the ocean, Hahli circled him at super speed, ripping his personal air bubble away from him, as a demonstration that if she wanted to kill him, she could. After he was thrown back into the city, he stopped the attack. They then agreed to ally with each other, and met up with Matoro. He introduced Maxilos and his pet, Spinax. What the Toa Mahri did not know was that Teridax was in Maxilos's body, and he had only told Matoro about it. The Mahri agreed to split up and search for the Ignika. Kongu went with Jaller, Hewkii with Nuparu, Matoro with Maxilos and Spinax, and Hahli volunteered to go by herself, because she could travel faster on her own. Before they left, Defilak told them he was honored to have them protecting Mahri Nui, and said they could call themselves "Toa Mahri". The team promised to try and prove worthy of the trust placed in them. .]] Matoro warned the other Toa that "The Cord" must be destroyed to continue on their mission. Kongu and the other Mahri evacuated the Matoran of Mahri Nui up "The Cord" to meet up with Axonn and the Matoran of Voya Nui. There the Matoran found shelter in the underground caverns of Voya Nui where they would be safe when Voya Nui descended back to its' original location in its' dome. Axonn then provided the Mahri with a Toa Terrain Crawler to assist them. At that point the Mahri headed down "The Cord" in the Toa Terrain Crawler and a major conflict between them, Hydraxon, Gadunka, Maxilos, and the Barraki occurred. During this battle, Jaller was able to obtain the Mask of Life and passed it on to Matoro. The Mahri then used their Cordak Blasters to destroy "The Cord", and Voya Nui started to descend back down to its' dome. Voya Nui smashed Mahri Nui into rubble as it sank. During this time, the Barraki were still in pursuit of the Toa Mahri, who were racing down trying to make it to the hole connecting the dome below to the water they were in. Mata Nui died just as they started to descend. Matoro decided to follow Voya Nui himself, believing that something could still be done. Jaller told Matoro to go on ahead without the rest of the team, who would prevent the Barraki from catching him as he went on to try and save Mata Nui. Believing that the five remaining Mahri were going to lose against the Barraki, Jaller decided to perform a Nova Blast, which would kill the Barraki as well as all five of the Toa. Before Jaller could release the devastating blast of energy, Matoro teleported the other five Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui and gave them the ability to breathe air. Jaller quickly contained his power, as a blast then could have devastated the city. Vakama then approached the Toa Mahri and explained to them what happened to Matoro. Return to Metru Nui Kongu was grief-stricken over Matoro's death, but kept to himself. After the memorial service, Kongu took the new Chronicler Kopeke aside and warned him not to include anything negative about Matoro in his chronicle. The Toa then became occupied with defending the Island City of Metru Nui, and defeated the Kardas Dragon for a second time. Kongu and the other Toa Mahri, sans Jaller, also left Metru Nui in search of Takanuva, but returned when they failed to find him. Upon their return, the Toa Hagah arrived in Metru Nui and informed the Toa Mahri that they were there to destroy the Coliseum. Uninformed regarding the Hagah's search for Makuta Teridax, Kongu and the other Mahri engaged them in battle, which came to a halt when it inadvertently set a giant Rahi loose in the city. Kongu combined his powers with those of Iruini, Norik, and Jaller to stop the monster, and he and Iruini then watched over Zaktan, former leader of the Piraka, who had been assigned to guide the Hagah on their quest to find Teridax. After the Hagah ventured underneath the Coliseum, a female Order of Mata Nui member informed them that they had to take the Heart of the Visorak to Artidax. She then disappeared, breaking into crystal fragments and blowing away on the breeze. Knowing that the Heart was active and that they would be coming to Metru Nui, Jaller decided to take Hahli and Nuparu with him to Artidax while Hewkii and Kongu stayed behind to guard the city. After the three left, the Order member reappeared behind the two remaining Toa and knocked them out with her shield. Some time afterward, Kongu awoke with Hewkii in a room inside the Coliseum, stripped of his weapons but still possessing his mask. After going outside, they encountered Johmak again, the female member of the Order who had knocked them out earlier. She then showed them what had happened during their time incapacitated - Metru Nui was being transformed into a war camp for a final confrontation against the Brotherhood of Makuta; massive walls now bordered the city, and Matoran were scrambling to get weapons into place. Both he and Hewkii strongly objected to this, but Johmak warned them not to get in the Order's way. After she disappeared out the window in a hail of crystal shards, the two Toa vowed to do something about their city's predicament. Kongu took part in defending the city during the Siege of Metru Nui, and later, witnessed Teridax's announcement of his rule over the universe during the celebration of Mata Nui's awakening. Teridax's Reign The Toa Mahri were sent to infiltrate a Skakdi base on Zakaz to discover whether other warlords, like Nektann, were going to ally themselves with Teridax. After Kongu silenced the guards using his power over Air, they eventually found an underground river leading deep inside the foundation. Spying on a legion of Skakdi, whom openly showed rebellion against Teridax, the Toa observed as the assembly successfully fused a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a worker from Stelt, and the five missing Piraka in a tank of Energized Protodermis. When the fusion came out of the tank, the Skakdi surrounded it, and it asked to be fed. The Toa, under the influence of the fusion, dropped their weapons, and walked toward the Skakdi to offer their service. After Teridax was defeated, Kongu and the other Mahri left the Matoran Universe, along with their master and the Skakdi, and migrated onto Spherus Magna, where they now reside. ''Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe where Mata Nui had completed his mission, the Toa Mahri, along with other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, traveled south to Tesara. The Kongu of that reality helped repair a metallic shelter alongside Gresh. Shadows in the Reflection Abilities & Traits While a Matoran, Kongu was known to be very serious during times of danger, being the military leader of the Gukko Force. However over time, Lewa was known to rub off Kongu a bit and taught him to be more laid back and have a little enjoyment out of his missions. Once becoming a Toa, he took that advice and is now generally fun-loving and full of wit, having a joke or comment at the right times. Kongu gets along well with his fellow Toa, and especially Nuparu. The Toa of Air at first complained that Nuparu, being a Toa of Earth, shouldn’t have received the Kadin, Mask of Flight. But he later offered cheerfully to help his friend learn to fly, with concern that Nuparu would break the Mask of Flight as an excuse to help him. As the Toa Inika of Air, Kongu's Elemental Power of Air was intertwined with Lightning. He seemed to have some difficulty controlling his power precisely at times, accidentally bringing down the entire Lava Chamber Gate on he and his fellow Toa once. Like the other Toa Inika, his unnatural origin allowed immunity to the Piraka's Antidermis virus, and his face gave off a blinding glow when his Kanohi Suletu was removed. As a Toa Mahri, he lost his Lightning powers and could only breathe water. When Matoro teleported his team back to Metru Nui, he gave Kongu and the other Toa Mahri the ability to breathe air again. Mask & Tools As a Matoran, he wore a powerless dark turquoise Noble Ruru on Metru Nui and a powerless Great Miru of the same color on Mata Nui. The latter mask was taken by Karzahni. Kongu's mask as a Toa Inika was the Kanohi Suletu, Great Mask of Telepathy, which allowed him to read the minds of other beings, or to project his own thoughts. This mask, like those of the other Inika, became organic when he transformed into a Toa. As such, he quickly learned how to turn it on, and even more quickly learned that he could not turn it ''"off". During his time on Voya Nui, Kongu carried a Laser Crossbow and a Zamor Launcher loaded with Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis used only to cure the enslaved Matoran villagers of the island. His Laser Crossbow was capable of firing bolts of energy that could split whatever it hits into atoms without the slightest noise or explosion. As a Toa Mahri, Kongu wears the Kanohi Zatth, Great Mask of Summoning, which allows him to summon random Rahi or Creatures to his aid. However, he cannot control them or send them away. He also carries twin Cordak Blasters, because he chose to leave behind his Toa Tool. His Zamor Launcher was lost when he transformed. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *Kongu was voiced by Lee Tockar in Legends of Metru Nui. Appearances *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Toa Inika Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Kongu Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Military Category:Toa Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Miru Wearers Category:Suletu Wearers Category:Zatth Wearers Category:Tarth